


The King and his Lionheart

by Kca1516



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Prince Victor, Prince Yuuri, Ttba (tags to he added), Yuuri wears dresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: “After a year of this back and forth we finally have come through on top."Victor felt his heart sink.What have you done, he thought eyes wide with uncertainty, whose life have you ruined this time."We finally have the bargaining chip needed to bring the mighty Japan to its knees." The King continued, voice carrying throughout the room."We finally will conquer the so called 'un-yielding nation'. Our great country will triumph over their unworthiness."The King paused, the smug tone in his voice tangible."We have captured Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Prince of Japan."Victor's blood ran cold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My abo rules are basically the same as they r in my sterek abo/tribal au if youre confused   
> I will try to update this at least every other friday  
> Hope you enjoy   
> All the love

The sound of polished boots hitting the stone floor echoed in the throne room.  
The shadow of a lone figure could be seen entering the spacious chamber, while large, brass doors swung shut with a menacing bang.

Guards stood, silent along the walls, all identical with the same shining armor and ruthless gaze in their hungry eyes. Though their usual musky scents were muffled by the sour smell of uneasiness, they were menacing to look at.  
On each opposing wall hung a giant tapestry with the royal families crest on it, a blue rose. Yet not even they, in all their might, dared to sway, as if sensing the strain in the room.   
The foreboding atmosphere would have sent a lesser alpha running...but Prince Victor Michael Nikiforov was no lesser alpha.

The man with the moonlit touched hair and blue eyes that were as cold and unforgiving as a winter storm, strode further into the chamber with his head held high. He made his way to the center of the room with an ease and cockiness no other would dare to execute in his position. 

For, he had been summoned, quite forcibly, by Abram Vova Nikoforov, King of all Russia.

See, it was not the guards and their weapons, or the ominous tapestries that hung on the dark blue walls that made the room an equivalent to being thrust into hell itself.   
It was the man in the center of the hidden chaos that sent even the bravest alphas running for the hills. 

Victor made his way to the bottom of his father's throne, moving as if he had all the time in the world, before bowing so low it could only be taken as an insult. The King rolled his eyes, used to his son’s misconducts.

 

"Rise," the King ordered, with slight annoyance in his tone.  
Victor rose gracefully, smirking, loving the fact he still managed to get under his father's skin, even after all these years.  
"Now what was so important, Father, that you had to have your guards force me from my bath...and other indecencies." Victor said with a smirk knowing the rudeness of it would bite at his father's sanity. But, frankly he was still slightly damp, and had a raging hard on everyone in the room could smell. If his father expected anything else from him besides crass words then he had another thing coming.

The King clenched his hands so tight they turned white and met Victor's piercing eyes with his own vicious stare, silently ordering his son to stand down. Victor ground his teeth together wanting nothing more then to rebel against his fathers command, but knew it was not time. He couldn't do anything in his position that would benefit him or his people. And causing too much of an outburst would only hurt his chances of getting his father to change his ways. So he did as he had all his life, he lowered his gaze.  
Soon. He kept telling himself. Soon.  
Hoping soon was closer then it felt.

"Now is not the time for your childish antics Vitya," he heard a new voice say, higher pitched, but no warmer then his father's.  
"Mother," Victor said through clenched teeth, bowing his head to the right, where she stood behind his father. They had the same silver hair, but that was where the resemblance ended. That's the way he planned to keep it.

"Now, your Father has important news to tell you, so please refrain from such vulgar topics," she chastised him, making him feel small and meek, though he would not show it.   
The King cleared his throat annoyed at the intrusion and continued speaking. 

"As you know we have been at war with Japan for almost a year now, never seeming to be able to get the upper hand," Victor felt himself tingle with smug satisfaction at the sound of dismay in his father's voice.

"But..." 

He froze.

"After a year of this back and forth we finally have come through on top."

Victor felt his heart sink.  
What have you done, he thought eyes wide with uncertainty, whose life have you ruined this time.

"We finally have the bargaining chip needed to bring the mighty Japan to its knees." The King continued, voice carrying throughout the room.  
"We finally will conquer the so called 'un-yielding nation'. Our great country will triumph over their unworthiness."  
The King paused, the smug tone in his voice tangible.  
"We have captured Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Prince of Japan."

Victor's blood ran cold.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Light filtered in from the cracks in the tent, letting in a cold breeze that had Yuuri pulling at the blankets to keep warm as he slowly woke from slumber. Even though he had borrowed one of his sister huge shirts to sleep in instead of one of his flimsy nightgowns, he still needed blankets.

Except his blankets were nowhere to be found.

Yuuri grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'stupid sister', then proceeded to say,  
"Mari your hogging the blankets, aren't you supposed to be the big bad alpha general who's used to this weather? Me on the other hand have no huge muscle to use for warmth so hand them over."  
The omega expected at least a grumble of annoyance (or a snore) but heard nothing.  
Slowly Yuuri blinked open his eyes, confused at the silence. Mari was never silent, not even when she slept.   
"Mari?" Yuuri muttered confused as he sat up.

And froze.  
Where the hell was he?

The princes breath hitched as he found himself encased in what could only be described as a cell.

No, not a cell, a God damned box, he told himself trying to stay calm.

A box, that's what it was. Four walls and a small window barred with barbed wire. Light was shining through which must have been what had woken him. He slowly lowered his eyes, praying he would find the cot his sister and him had been sharing the night previously. But, found nothing of the sort.  
Instead of heavy wool blankets, Yuuri was surrounded in coarse, itchy hay.  
Like an animal, he thought to himself with a shudder.

 

"Calm down Yuuri, I'm sure everything is fine. Mari is probably outside right now, about to barge in to tell you to wake up," the omega whispered with a plea, holding it together pretty well given the circumstances.

Still, he wrapped his arms around his torso, needing physical comfort...but found he couldn't.

And with this realization, Yuuri's will to stay calm broke.  
Tears he had been trying to hold back started spilling uncontrollably as he choked on a sob. Chancing a look down, Yuuri saw his hands were bound in thick rope and his wrists ached (he didn't know how he didn't notice before) as if they had been tied over night. The omega then tried to move his feet but found them in the same condition. Somewhere in the back of his mind the prince figured his bonds were so tight they would cut off his blood circulation...quickly.

Yuuri, panicking more than ever now, not knowing what to do. He was trapped, captured, kidnapped, with no one to help him. He knew he should be trying to stay calm and figure out a way out, but it was easier said than done.

Yuuri couldn't breath, he couldn't see, he couldn't think through his tears. Where was his sister? Where were her troops? How had this happened?   
He frantically pulled at his restraints, needing to be out of them, but they weren't budging. His sobs grew louder as his wrists started to hurt more and more, praying this was all just a horrible nightmare.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Came the sound of a fist pounding on Yuuri's prison, making him jump.  
"Shut up or we'll have someone come in there and make you!" Came a deep, heavily accented voice.  
Yuuri immediately froze, not realizing his kidnappers were so close, and bit his lip to keep from sobbing louder. He didn't want anyone in here with him, and had a feeling these people would keep their promises.  
Yuuri furiously rubbed at his eyes with his limited movement, trying to put an end to his wayward emotions.

Think Yuuri, he thought to himself, What does Mama always say to do when you need to calm down.

The omega had no time to ponder the answer as his prison lurched forward with a groan. The shaky movement launched Yuuri across the cell. He tried to stop his fall with his hands, but found he wasn't able to make much use of them until he had already face planted into the floor.

Distract yourself, came his mother's voice in his head. 

Yuuri huffed out an unamused laugh, as he sat back up. Well that had definitely been a distraction.  
The prince brought his hands up to wipe away any tears from his eyes, feeling a bruise forming on his delicate skin. 

"Shit," Yuuri said aloud, then cringed waiting for a guard to bang on the door, or worse enter the prison, but nothing happened.   
Yuuri sighed in relief.

But, another problem had arisen.  
Besides the fact that he was kidnapped by unknown troops, hungry, still in his loose fitted nightshirt, and headed who knows where.

He didn't have his glasses with him. 

Now compared to everything else going on around him, it shouldn't have been such a shock. Plus the fact he was farsighted, not nearsighted which could be seen as an advantage. Still, it made him very uneasy to know he was half blind surrounded by people who may or may not want to kill him.

But, he didn't have too much time to dwell on the (further) setback.

Drawing Yuuri out of his thoughts, was the angry sounding growl his stomach let out. Reminding the omega he hadn't eaten since the night he was with his sister. And he didn't even know how long ago that was. Or how long he had been kidnapped at all.

Yuuri thought back to the last thing he remembered as the cage he was in bumped at every pebble, trying to piece together a timeline.  
He knew he was in Russia still from all the snow he could see through his tiny window, at least that was a start.

"Russia," Yuuri whispered with a sigh, homesick. 

The Prince had left the safety of Japan to visit his sister, the commander of all of Japan's army, who he hadn't seen in over a year due to the war raging all over Europe.  
Mari was supposed to be coming home for the week after this one, but Yuuri's heat was scheduled for that week and he knew he wouldn't have been able to see her. So with much convincing for his parents, the King and Queen of Japan let their omega son go to the front lines of battle to visit with his sister.  
On the condition that he slept in her tent in case his heat came early. Yuuri had felt embarrassed, not wanting to be seen as a prude, but settled on the agreement with his parents. If his heat did come early he didn't want any random alphas coming by and doing...things to him. Things only his mate would be allowed to do.  
Yuuri felt a blush creep up his neck at the thought, and quickly pushed that line of thinking away.  
Besides, he was probably only thinking that because of his...heat.

Oh shit.

His heat was next week, finally understanding just what that entailed.  
What was he going to do? It wasn't like he could just say "Hey I know I'm your prisoner and all, but I need a week off for my heat. As soon as I'm done I'll be right back to being helpless and scared don't worry."  
A shudder went up his spine at the thought of what his kidnappers would do if they find out about his situation.   
No one would be there to protect him from any assailant who would want to take him, and Yuuri had no doubt someone would want to fuck him. Whether he had low self esteem or not (which he did) he had had sex ed lessons and knew what the smell of heat pheromones did to even the most self controlled alpha. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if...

No.  
He refused to ponder any thoughts that didn't include him being rescued in time. In fact Yuuri was sure his sister already had these barbarians surrounded and was about to ambush them. He would be on his way home to Japan in no time.  
In no time at all, Yuuri thought to himself, finding his eyelids growing heavy...

He jerked his body upright, fighting to keep his eyes open, not wanting to let his guard down around these unknown men. But his tenuous body had been drained quickly from all the energy he had used while crying, and he found himself curling up in the hay.  
Mari was already on her way. He thought to himself one last time before sleep took over.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The next time Yuuri woke up it was to what sounded like angry voices speaking in a language he had never heard before.   
Promptly shaking off the drowsiness he still felt, Yuuri pulled his feet close to his body, and huddled like a scared animal in the corner farthest away from the door.

His prison had stopped moving, which could only mean one thing. They had reached their destination.  
Which meant someone was about to come for him, and he was positive he did not want to go with them.  
Yuuri inwardly cringed.  
How had he, one of the most powerful people in the world, been reduced to this weak, shaking mess. Yuuri was more than that, and he was going to prove it. He wasn't going anywhere with these strange men who talked in strange tongues. And God help the man who tried to move him.

Yet, just when he thought he had the courage to stand up to these people, the lock on the door clicked open.  
Yuuri's heart starting beating a mile a minute, and he huddled farther in the corner, hoping no one would enter.

Of course Yuuri was never that lucky.

The metal door swung open with a bang, the prince jumped, surprised the door hadn't fallen off its hinges. And in stepped one of the largest alpha he had ever seen.  
The man seemed to be finishing up a conversation with another of his kidnappers. Giving the omega time to take in the sight before him.

The man's height clearly surpassed Yuuri's own (so did his gut). He had a huge round belly, and muscular arms with tattoos covering every inch of flesh.  
He looked like someone Yuuri would try to avoid if they met in a dark alley.  
The man's stench alone made the prince want to gag.  
Rotting eggs with a hint of month old meat.

It made him shiver.  
But, that wasn't what caught Yuuri's eye. What worried Yuuri the most was the fact that this man was wearing Russian armor. He had never seen it up close before, but there was no mistaking the crest of the royal family, a blue rose, on his breastbone pocket. Yuuri felt more then heard the uneasy growl building up in his throat.  
It couldn't be possible could it? What would Russia's royal family want to do with him?

But, before Yuuri could contemplate it further, the alpha’s head snapped towards him with a coldness in his eyes.

"Get up," he grunted in English, his accent...Russian accent, bleeding into his words.  
Yuuri felt fear building up in his gut, not wanting to go anywhere with this man.

"N-no," Yuuri said before he could stop himself.  
The alpha growled, angry.   
Yuuri growled right back.

An omega's growl was nowhere near as intimidating as an alpha's growl, but Yuuri always felt pleasure at the look of shock that passed through people's faces when they heard him. Omegas weren't supposed to growl, it made them seem "undesirable." But, frankly right now he wanted to seem as undesirable as possible.

Unfortunately, the momentary shock that held the alpha at bay, couldn't last forever. The man quickly got over his hesitation, now even angrier than before.  
He muttered something under his breath in Russian, and stomped into the cell, grabbing Yuuri's arms so tight it made him cry out in pain.  
"Don't touch me! G-get off me!" Yuuri yelled, struggling to get out of the man's hold.   
He should have known better.

The alpha's fist came up quickly, too quick for Yuuri to duck out of the way, and collided with his jaw. Pain bloomed on his face for only a second before unconsciousness took over.

"Stupid omega," the alpha mumbled with a smirk before throwing Yuuri's limp body over his shoulder.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"That, that right there Yurio do you smell that?"

The silver haired alpha turned frantically to his younger brother, willing him to catch a whiff of that intoxicating smell.

Yurio just sat on his brothers bed, rolling his eyes.  
"For the fifth time Vitya, no I don't smell anything. And stop calling me Yurio it's a child's name," the undetermined fifteen year old snapped.  
But, Victor payed him no mind as he gulped in a lungful of air hoping to commit the scent to memory, even as the smell vanished once more in his breath. God, it was driving him crazy.

It was like walking into a bakery and the first whiff of air you get makes you melt. Or the feeling you get when warm rays of sunlight beam down on your face. Or like the first time Victor skated, almost like that but more.  
He would never truly be able to make someone understand the smell through words, but it wouldn't stop him from writing sonnets about it. 

"Victor are you done yet? We'll get in trouble if we are late to greet our...guest." Yuri said hesitantly, not wanting to set Victor off.  
The prince sadly let the scent fall from his mind as he was brought back to the situation at hand.  
His father had captured Prince Yuuri Katsuki of Japan to use as ransom. To win a war they shouldn't be fighting in the first place.  
Russia's economy was already failing, gaining new land would do nothing to change that.   
But, his father wouldn't be reasoned with, and now they had a poor omega on their hands, who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now, of course, Victor and Yuri's father expected them to scorn and disgrace the prince when they met him. But Victor would do no such thing, he would greet Yuuri with the utmost respect and insist he get a room instead of a cell.  
Which is why Victor had forced his darling little brother to help him find the most dashing suit he owned to impress Japan's beloved Royal.  
He had just finished putting on his lavender suit when the smell had hit him...

"There it is again, Yurio how do you not notice it?"

 

Yurio growled in annoyance,"You didn't hear a word I just said did you, you moron."

 

Victor only grinned at that,"Now now Yurio I was paying attention. You said it was time to go down and greet our guest. And that you love the nickname Yurio and you want to be called it all the time."  
Yurio's head looked like it was about to explode, but before he could say anything Victor had slipped out of his bedroom, into the hallway...

And froze.

The smell was so much stronger in the hallway.   
Victor fell back against the wall as if he had been assaulted. His breathing turned heavy as he let the smell overpower all of his senses.   
It was too much and not enough at the same time.  
The Russian prince unceremoniously dropped to his knees, probably looking like he was drunk to anyone walking by. And frankly if they asked he would say yes, yes he was drunk, he was intoxicated on whatever that smell was.

Prisoner. Prince. Parents.

A voice in the back of his mind reminded him. Victor let out a shaky breathy, and on unsteady limbs he stood back up, composing himself just in time for Yurio to barge out of his room.  
It looked like Yurio was about to start yelling, but with one look at Victor he grew quiet.  
"You look awful," he said plainly.

Victor froze, genuinely irritated, an emotion he rarely ever felt to his brother who he did truly love.  
But, all he could do was growl lightly at the younger man.  
"Just come on," he said before walking off to meet the Prince of Japan, leaving his brother behind.

Victor pulled at his shirt collar, feeling like he couldn't properly breath and wanting nothing more then to go back to his rooms. But he knew he couldn't, not yet.

First, he had a Prince to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say that the amount of chapter i said there woukd be are more of a guidline there could be either more or less  
> Also yuuri is not going to be so needy and weepy the entire story and the instant love thing isnt neccasarrily going to be as strong once the initial meeting dies down the emotions r so raw in this chapter soley because the mating bond is starting to form anyway hope u enjoy  
> All the love

_ Mine... _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The word began repeating over and over in Victor's head like a melody as he gazed, bewitched, by the gorgeous creature in the center of the chaos. _ _   
_ _ Yuuri, Omega Prince of Japan, he reminded himself, dazed. _ _   
_ _ He was so completely captivated by the boy, already knowing he wouldn't be able to take his mind off of him for many nights. _ _   
_ _ Not that he wanted to. _ _   
_ _ Nothing could have been able to waver Victor's focus, even if the world started crashing down around them he would only have eyes for the Prince. _ __   
  


_ He preened, knowing he wasn't the only one. _

_   
_ _ Victor could feel Prince Yuuri's eyes lingering on him as well. He puffed out his chest on instinct, giving the omega a show. A blush spread thickly across the boy's face as he realized he had been caught staring, making Victor that much more smug. _ __   
  


I want him to never take his eyes off me _ , the Russian Prince thought possessively.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The alpha had never before cared about what other people thought of  him. (And he knew full well what people thought of him) Yet, he couldn't help but want to impress Yuuri. In fact he couldn't wait to prove himself to the omega, to show him, already, how important he was to Victor. He wanted to shower the Prince with presents and luxuries. He wanted to make sure he was safe from the horrors the world would throw his way. He wanted to prove to him how loved he was by pleasuring him in a way only Victor could. He wanted so much with the boy, so much. _ _   
_ _   
_ Mine __ , he thought once more with satisfaction.

_   
_ _ However, his pleasure came to an abrupt halt when he noticed the Prince's arms and feet bound and a purpling bruise on his cheek. But, what was even worse was the guards around Yuuri, gripping the boy’s arms so tightly he was squirming in pain. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Victor was blindsided by the rage that swept through him. He hadn't felt such strong emotion in a long time. But who could blame him? Couldn't they see his Prince was in pain? How dare they treat him like that. With his mind taking the backseat to his emotions, Victor decided it was time to teach them all a lesson. _ __   
  
.   
.   
.   
.   
  
  
Victor was sitting on his lavish silver throne, with his back ramrod straight, and his head held high with fake easiness. To anyone looking at him, he was strong, and powerful. He felt just the opposite.   
  
If you asked him, Victor would say he was just uneasy because of the situation he was in. Every so often he would see his father stare at his appearance disapprovingly, or laugh at his attempts to reason with him about their new ‘prisoner’. Managing to set his son on edge in the first five minutes of being in his presence, a new record.   
  
But no, his father wasn't the problem this time, not really. The Russian Prince had something much bigger on his hands.   
The smell from the corridor, the heavenly scent he thought would have disappeared by now, had only grown stronger. Making the alpha want to jump out of his seat, tear his suffocating dress shirt off, and punch anyone who got in the way of him finding the source of the glorious scent.    
  
It made him cringe.   
  
Sheepishly, Victor knew very well how primal that was, something he tried hard not to be, but it still didn't stop him from wanting.    
In fact, the scent had taken control of almost all his racional thinking making it very hard to restrain himself from doing something foolish.   
Still, he sat on his throne, hands gripping the arm rests until his knuckles turned white, trying to contain the possessive growl growing in his chest.   
  
Possessive? Victor thought to himself incredulously, possessive over what?    
  
It wasn't like anyone could smell what he did anyway. Which he wouldn't admit slightly (way more then slightly) worried him.    
When he had spoken to Yurio earlier his younger brother hadn't even hinted at knowing what his older sibling was talking about. At first, Victor had figured it was because he hadn't presented yet.    
  
Most people didn't present their secondary gender until the age of sixteen, when they would become an alpha, beta, or omega (depending on if they went through heat or rut).    
Yurio was only fifteen, which meant he hadn't presented, which meant his senses hadn't fully developed. Yurio sometimes couldn't smell, or hear things as well as Victor because he was unpresented.    
But, what really got Victor thinking he was going crazy was the fact that no one of presented status was having similar reactions to him.    
Chancing a look around the room everyone was acting normal, if not a little excited at the prospect of meeting the omega prince. No one looked like they were about to go feral.    
Victor chanced taking a deep breath, allowing the scent to take control, relaxing into the tingling sensation it sent through his body. Oh god he was screwed.   
  
But, before he could freak himself out any more, a loud bang grabbed everyone's attention. In came four burly guards ushering in the most beautiful boy Victor had ever seen.    
  
The boy stood shaking in fear, alone in an enemies land with his head held high and his chin jutted forward refusing to be seen as less than. And it was driving Victor crazy.   
All the alpha wanted to do was run his hands through that hair as dark as night, and cuddle up in his warm brown eyes so different from the man's own but just as captivating. He could tell the boy was omega by his mannerisms and petite body, though his frame was covered by a large nightshirt that went down to his delectable thighs. It sent a warmth to Victor's core, forcing him to draw in a breath to calm himself.    
  
And then he knew.   
  
It was so much stronger, so much better than it had been before. So untamed and heady. It made the alpha's mouth water wanting to cherish and taste every inch of the omega.   
  
Because that person.   
That boy.   
That omega standing distressed in Victor's home, was his mate.   
  
Mine...   
  
The word began repeating over and over in Victor's head like a melody as he gazed, bewitched, by the gorgeous creature in the center of the chaos.   
Yuuri, Omega Prince of Japan, he reminded himself, dazed.   
He was so completely captivated by the boy, already knowing he wouldn't be able to take his mind off of him for many nights.   
Not that he wanted to.   
Nothing could have been able to waver Victor's focus, even if the world came crashing down around them he would only have eyes for the Prince.   
  


He preened, knowing he wasn’t the only one.

  
He could feel Prince Yuuri's eyes lingering on him as well, and he puffed out his chest on instinct, giving the omega a show. A blush spread thickly across the boy's face as he realized he had been caught staring, making Victor that much more smug.   
  


_ I want him to never take his eyes off me _ , Victor thought possessively.    
  
The alpha had never before cared about what other people thought of  him. (And he knew full well what people thought of him) Yet, he couldn't help but want to impress Yuuri. In fact he couldn't wait to prove himself to the omega, to show him, already, how important he was to Victor. He wanted to shower the Prince with presents and luxuries. He wanted to make sure he was safe from the horrors the world would throw his way. He wanted to prove to him how loved he was by pleasuring him in a way only Victor could. He wanted so much with the boy, so much.   
  
_ Mine _ , he thought once more with satisfaction.    
  


However, his pleasure came to an abrupt halt when he noticed the Prince's arms and feet bound and a purpling bruise on his cheek. But, what was even worse was the guards around Yuuri, gripping the boys arms so tightly he was squirming in pain.   
  
Victor was blindsided by the rage that swept through him. He hadn't felt such a strong emotion in a long time. And who could blame him? Couldn't they see his Prince was in pain? How dare they treat him like that. With his mind taking the backseat to his emotions, Victor decided it was time to teach them all a lesson. But, just before he could do anything, he was jolted out of his thoughts by the King himself.    
  
Next to him, the alpha's father rose out of his seat. An arrogant smirk sat easily on his face (only making Victor angrier) and began to speak.

 

"I stand here today, with the knowledge that..."   
  
But, no one ever found out what that so called knowledge was.   
  
With a vicious growl, the Russian Prince silenced the entire room, including his father. Creating a tension so thick you could taste it. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, afraid if they so much as blinked their eyes their Prince would be dead on the ground with his father standing over him.   
  
Victor wanted to laugh. His father? Violent? No he was too much of a coward for that. He hired people to do his dirty work for him.   
  


"Know your place, Victor," was all the King managed to say before Victor turned to him directly, silencing him with a single look. A glare so malicious, even the King himself surrendered to it. At any other time Victor would have felt proud of himself, as it was he was only focused on Yuuri.   
  
"Let. My Mate. Go."   
  
The guards holding Yuuri looked confused, not knowing who's orders to follow, their King, or their Prince. In the end it didn’t matter, they didn't even have time to obey the command before Victor was on them.   
The prince had thrown himself across the room so fast no one was able to stop him until he had one of the guards flat on his back.   
With one precise blow to his neck, the guard was gasping for breath and quickly lost consciousness.   
Then Victor stood with purpose, and turned to glare at the remaining guards who had backed away, hands raised in surrender. Victor had half a mind to let them go, until he looked behind to his mate.   
  
Yuuri had fallen to the ground once the guards had dropped him, not able to stand on his shaking, bound legs. In fact his whole body was trembling from a mix of Victor's scent, and the pain he had been trying to hide. Subconsciously, the omega had started to whimper from all the overwhelming emotions he was having.   
However, all Victor's muddled brain could decipher was that his mate was in distress, and that the threat was still present.   
  
"Run," the alpha growled viciously, then attacked the three remaining guards. Now Victor was by no means a violent person, but he knew how to fight. And he knew how to fight well. The three alphas didn't stand a chance as the prince slashed and hacked away at them until they were left scarred and bleeding.   
They were only able to escape when Victor heard Yuuri calling for him,"Alpha?"   
  
Victor froze, and let go of the three men who went scampering off to lick their wounds.   
The man watched them go in satisfaction before wiping their blood off his hands and face (not wanting to frighten his mate). Then he turned to Yuuri.   
The prince was clearly anxious, it was obvious to anyone who so much as looked at him never mind smelled him.   
Not wanting to spook him further, Victor approached the omega with raised hands, then spoke in a language he knew Yuuri would understand.

  
"You’re safe now, you’re safe with me. No one will hurt anymore I promise."    
The omega looked at him wearily, and it caused Victor pain to see his mate so scared.   
"Let me take care of you," he told Yuuri, who tentatively nodded his head, yes.   
  
Victor was at the prince's side in an instance, ripping the ropes tying his hands and feet apart like ribbon, wishing he had killed those guards at the sight of Yuuri's cut up, sore, bloody wrists and ankles.

  
"Can you stand?" Victor asked the prince.   
  
"I-I don't t-think so," Yuuri managed to stutter out. Victor inwardly melted at the sound of his mate’s beautiful voice.   
  
"Is it ok if I carry you?" The alpha asked, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.   
However, desperation for his mates touch drove Yuuri to the point of not giving a crap about boundaries.   
"Please," he begged.   
Victor scooped up Yuuri in one fluid movement, feeling relieved that the boy was finally safe in his arms. Then, with a reassuring smile, turned to bring Yuuri to his room where he could take care of him.   
  
"Victor, you stop right where you are and put...him...down. Or I will chain him up and leave him in a cell to rot!" King Nikiforov furiously ordered from across the room, where he finally had come out of his stupor.   
Yuuri whimpered again, not wanting to be taken away from Victor. He clung to his mate as hard as he could with his sore wrists.   
The movement made Victor halt, the air around him charged with brilliant anger.   
  
Then the prince turned to his father, careful of the omega in his arms and said with a dangerous edge to his voice,   
"If you so much as touch my mate, or harm him in any way I will make your life hell. I will destroy you, and you won't have even seen it coming. This country already hates you, as they should, and I will call upon them, I will raise them against you until you are nothing. With a few words I could have an army at my feet begging to do whatever I ask, and I will tell them to destroy you. If you so much as touch him, I will break you piece by piece and burn everything you hold dear to the ground. And you will be left with nothing."    
  
There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room, reminding Victor of their audience. Their audience who expected their ruler to stand up for himself.   
But, the King just stood there, once again shocked into silence.   
  
A bolt of pride made its way down Victor's spine at knowing his father didn't doubt the suffering he would bring to him if he touched a hair on Yuuri's head.   
.   
.   
.   
.   
  
Victor cursed himself as he looked at the mess on his bed.   
  
Clothes were thrown hazardously all over his room from when he was trying to find something to wear with Yurio.    
Normally servants would have cleaned the mess up by then (something Victor admitted he took for granted) but they had been instructed to be present when Yuuri arrived, which meant they wouldn't have gotten to it yet.    
  
Yuuri, his mate, he thought giddily.   
His mate who was currently nuzzling the underside of his neck and purring contently. God, he was going to be the death of him.   
  
"I'm going to set you on the bed, my love, ok?" Victor murmured to Yuuri, kissing the top of his head.   
Yuuri tensed for a second, then looked up at the alpha,"You’re not...leaving are you?" He asked meekly, trying not to look terrified at the thought.    
It was a well known fact that when mates first met each other, they were very clingy. If separated for too long would go into a panic.

  
"No, god no, that's the last thing I want Yuuri I promise," Victor said as he set the omega down on top of one of his discarded dress shirts.    
Yuuri then reluctantly unwrapped his arms from Victor’s neck with an unhappy grumble that the alpha (unsuccessfully) tried not to swoon at.   
  
"Will you lay down with me?" Yuuri then asked as if they hadn't been holding each other mere seconds ago, eyes hopeful, and innocent, yet seductive. Victor was entranced, already wrapped around his mates finger.   
  
"N-not yet, my love," Victor stuttered shaking himself out of whatever spell Yuuri had entranced him in,"I want to look at your wrists, and ankles to make sure nothing is infected."    
  
Yuuri froze, then shoved his arms underneath his armpits, and sat on his ankles so Victor couldn't see,"I'm fine."   
He said quickly and very unconvincingly.   
Victor was startled by the outburst, and couldn't help but start to chuckle,"That reaction seems to prove otherwise my love."   
  
Yuuri bit his lip and cast his eyes downward,"Can't it at least wait until tomorrow?" He asked trying to hinder Victor.    
The alpha felt his heart melt at Yuuri's simple request, one he wished he could grant.

  
"If I didn't think it was necessary, I would leave you to your privacy. But, I couldn't bare the thought of you getting sick because your injuries were worse than we thought. Please, let me look at you," he said tracing his thumb lightly over the omega's lip, where it had previously been bitten at.

  
"You are looking at me," Yuuri said, trying to sink into himself and push into Victor at the same time.   
The alpha rumbled out a laugh, then said seriously,"You know what I mean."   
  
Yuuri looked anywhere but at Victor, like he was looking for an escape, and shook his head, no.   
Victor started petting his hair, trying understand the drastic change in his mate,"Why won't you let me take care of you?"    
It was a bit cruel to say, but Victor figured it was for a good cause.   
And at the low whine that came out of the omega, he knew it worked.   
  
"I-if I let you look...promise you won't go anywhere?" Yuuri asked, hesitantly.   
  
A growl erupted from Victor's chest, making Yuuri shiver. He wanted to shake the boy until he got it through his head Victor wasn't leaving, not even if he wanted to.   
With that he picked Yuuri up off the mattress only to flop him down so he had to move his arms and legs into Victor's line of vision.   
Victor gasped at the sight before him. Yuuri  wrists and ankles were rubbed raw from rope, and were swollen to the point where they were bleeding.

  
"I have to fetch the doctor Yuuri, he'll have a salve for you and it will make it better ok, I'll be right back I promise."   
  
Yuuri whimpered, begging Victor not to go. But, Victor knew if he stayed any longer, he wouldn't be able to leave Yuuri at all. So with a kiss to his knuckles, Victor raced out of the room, to the stay in Doctor a couple halls down.   
He ran down each hallway as fast as he could go, already feeling an ache in his gut from being so far from his mate.   
  
_ What kind of mate are you? Leaving him alone like that _ , Victors own voice said in his head, making him growl. He had to leave Yuuri, he had to get his mate medical help.   
A couple minutes later, Victor saw the door to the doctors room, and didn't even bother knocking before barging in.   
"Yakov, help," he said already knowing the man would be two steps ahead of him, which he was.   
  
Yakov already was packing a bag of ointments and bandages,"One day I'm going to teach you to knock on the damn door, Vitya." He said annoyed. But looking at Victor's face he knew it was serious. Victor was pacing, and he stunk of distress and hormones.   
  
"But, today is not that day," Yakov muttered to himself then said for Victor to hear,"It's his wrists and ankles right, and that nasty cut on his cheek? I was noticing it during the ceremony."   
  
"Yes, Yakov and they look terrible...and we have to hurry because right now he might be panicking because he thinks I'm leaving him which is absolute bullshit-"   
  


"You must be taking lessons from Yurio, haven't heard you use that one in a while," Yakov chuckled to himself as he threw the medicine bag over his shoulder.   
  


"Yakov I'm serious," Victor whined already halfway back down the hall, before remembering to wait for the doctor,"I already care so much about him, I need him, and I hate that he thinks I'm going to leave. I hate that he's in distress."   
  
"Victor, it's normal for him to say things like that, both your hormone levels are off the charts right now. You both need the constant reassurance that the other is there. Yuuri especially because you are the only person he trusts to keep him safe here. Don't forget he's been taken against his will, and beaten."   
  
Victor tightened his hands into fists, hating his father for making Yuuri a prisoner. Hating himself more for not being able to stop it all.   
  
"What about his injuries. What if they get infected? I swear to god I will find those guards and kill them if th-"   
  
"Victor," Yakov chastised, effectively cutting the younger alpha off and taking him by the shoulders,"I know that right now your hormones are going wild and you need to be near your mate, but calm down. Just think, you won't be any help to Prince Yuuri like this, you have to relax."   
  
Victor looked into the older man's eyes and nodded, taking a deep breath, composing himself.   
Until he heard the distant sound of Yuuri crying.   
Victors eyes went wide, and fear settled deep in his gut.    
Before Yakov could say anything to calm him down again, the Prince of Russia took off down the halls leaving the doctor behind.   
  
All Victor could think was that someone was hurting his mate, that his father had sent someone to take Yuuri away from him.   
He had promised the younger prince that he would protect him, he would not break that promise.   
  


Victor turned down the hallway to his bedroom, sprinting once more for the door and barging in to get to his mate.   
What he saw broke his heart.   
Yuuri was right where he left him, sitting on his bed, Victor's clothes now being used as blankets for the omega who was nuzzling his face into them as he was trying to quiet his sobs.   
Victor could see him struggling to keep it all in, biting his lip to try and stop making any noise and furiously rubbing at his eyes to stop the fat tears trailing down his face.   
  
"My love, what's wrong?" Victor asked Yuuri tentatively not wanting to startle him. Yuuri sat up quickly, still cradling Victors dress shirt. Their eyes met and Victor saw pure relief rack Yuuri's body, an ugly sob tearing it's way from his chest.   
Victor couldn't take it anymore and rushed to Yuuri's side, wrapping him up in his arms, tucking him into his chest so all you could see was a tuft of black hair.   
  
"What's wrong, did someone come in the room? Did they try to hurt you?" Victor said, desperate to take care of his mate.   
Yuuri just shook his head, not able to speak until his sobs died down.   
  


"I'm sorry," he said nuzzling his face into Victor’s neck and taking a deep breath,"I-It's stupid...but you just r-ran out and all I could think was that you w-weren't coming back."   
Guilt flooded Victor as he took in the sight of Yuuri. No wonder he had been rolling around in Victor’s scent if he thought he was never coming back.   
  


"Yuuri look at me," Victor said. The omega lifted his head to meet the alpha's stare. Another pang of guilt went through him as he took in Yuuri's red rimmed, puffy eyes, and wet nose. Even then all Victor could think was that he was beautiful.   
  
"I'm sorry for worrying you, my love. I shouldn't have run out like that. Not without talking to you properly to promise you I was coming back. Which I always will Yuuri, I will always come back to you. If I do something like that again I give you full permission to give me all kinds of hell," he said to which Yuuri cracked a smile,"It's just that I knew if I stayed any longer I wouldn't have been able to leave you, and you need the doctor."   
  
Yuuri sighed leaning his head back on Victor's shoulder, which he took as forgiveness.   
"Well you’re right about one thing," Yuuri said, Victor purked with curiosity,"If you ever run off like that again there will be hell to pay."    
  
Victor barked out a laugh, peppering kisses all over Yuuri's face making him giggle.   
  
"Um..." Came a voice from the door, accompanied with a knock. Victor felt Yuuri tense beneath him and jumped off of him to growl at the intruder, until he saw it was Yakov. Victor felt shame course through him at the look Yakov was giving him, he had taught Victor better than that.   
  
"It's ok Vitya, I understand why," his mentor said, comforting the prince,"now please let me look at Prince Yuuri so I may tend to him."   
Victor smiled bashfully as he realized he had completely shoved Yuuri behind him so he couldn't be seen, and moved to sit beside him once more.    
  
"Your Highness," Yakov said, bowing. Victor noticed Yuuri's eyes go wide, and sadly realized no one had shown his mate such respect since his home country.   
  
"May I see the damage," Yakov asked gesturing to Yuuri, who hesitantly nodded.   
  
Victor kissed the side of Yuuri's head. Already knowing he was wrapped around Yuuri’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed if you didnt well same tbh


End file.
